4 LEGENDS SPARK OF EMBERS
by cyrus saint 1st true god
Summary: vol 2 of RWBY sequel to 4 legends


4 LEGENDS SPARK OF EMBERS

TIME: 4:50AM

LOCATION: BEACON ACADEMY

DATE: APRIL 13TH 1232 **(AN still don't know the year so made it up)**

TERM **2** SEMESTER 1

POV- MASTER CHIEF/JOHN-117

The sun was still done but it was rising slowly as my team sprinted around the track for the 219th time we would halt when we reached 250, we had just done various morning training routines since 3:00 am, Cortana had woke us up sharply and gave us a reminder that the atlas army was coming today, that note was given grate practice as we would need to be careful around the general as Ozpin says puts the kingdoms place ahead of the people most of the time and is loyal as a sheep dog to the council, something my team can understand as we were once, no still are military the UNSC principles were still remembered and our oath to it still strong in our minds, our duty all the same, the covenant war is finished, the flood is finished, halo is finished. Now we have a new planet to defend, and with foreknowledge of the future, we would be careful with our interventions, one small mistake can change history and may be unpredictable, but I believe that our mere existence here has already changed the future but all events to this day have been the same as what we knew but I won't take any chances, events like the white fangs AK mech, the virus upload by cinder and the breach, all would be met with proper action and counters, but until then we prepare we train we grow stronger then what we were originally. Our bonds and relationships with our other academy teams have grown strong, we somehow have made teams RWBY, JNPR and CVFY (AN hope I got that right) state that we've become great friends more so in RWBY and JNPR to rest of the school we are merely the solders that can make the dire unstable and sorrowful of situation to become hope salvation and saveable. Then there were team CRDL they always being trouble here and there but a dealt with effectively if not physically in some unavoidable situations but the cant be helped as for my teams condition. Rookie or Nathan has told us that he has met Neo Neapolitan, it was alright but over the weeks now he been running into her a lot now. I advised to avoid but if possibly to open her eyes to the evil ways and to turn herself around and maybe we could consider her an potential ally but her ties with roman are strong she may even consider such a man a father and in the run ins with ghost or Riley when he goes out to hunt him and mark new fang hideouts it makes that area tricky. For Six he got severely reprimanded and punished by Miss Goodwitch for the large tear in the side of Ozpins tower of an office from his sword and thus forced to reconstructing the tear alone with no help from us. As for I, I been busy with improving my combat skill and learning more about remnant, it was easy compared to my Spartan training as we had to learn almost every single piece of history on all of the planets that were colonised by the UNSC. When I was not learning I would convers in small talk with Cortana, she's been thinking about getting an android body that atlas had secretly made but that was a time for the future.

"chief, were done" ghost called out to me so Stopping all thought and movement of my body I looked back to see that we had accomplished our sprints, who knew that thinking deeply about our time here would block all sense of time

"All right let's get changed and head for breakfast and prepare for the semester"

They all nodded and gathered their own gear for our exercise and walked back to our dorm room, as I walked along a light was caught to my left and looking to beacons air pads the sun was rising and on the horizon faint outlines of the oncoming Alsatian warships and transports from mantle academy holding the competitors for the Vytal festival were coming.

"Another day, another challenge, how difficult will it be, and how easy can it become." With those parting words he left for his room to begin the day

[]

12:00PM

The mess hall was as noisy as any day, all occupants buzzing around taking food to and fro from place to place, to sit with best friends chat with many things gossip of all forms, everyone's attention was all over the place bust most people eyed to area the most, one the table of teams RWBY and JNPR because the famed team CRRS (AN it means crysis for those that didn't know) and the second was the door they were waiting open with them. They famed for their acts of the things they done to vale and outside, they have helped in city and outside village expansion to go above and beyond search and destroy missions they have brought down so many criminal figure heads exposed many corrupt men and women in the world and have lessened the support to the white fang and were making people accept the faunas with their unbeatable and harsh logic, they have done all this in just one term as first year huntsmen in training students at beacon academy, but in the outside world the doings have marked so many targets on their backs, rivals and past enemies have sworn to have revenge but they were all to scared for none remain the same when they try to take one of them on, they were feared. And that fear gave them nicknames, there team was known as the iron solders, for six he was the black knight, rookie was known as the silent inferno, ghost was the skull face because of his helmet and chief thunder god. But to the media they also made it their job to try and find their flaws and see any slip up but chief and his team were too good for them and with the media they had many fans try to get their autograph. At the table of attention both teams had noticed this attention from there time with CRRS as they were seen as celebrities in the school.

"I wonder where they are, there not usually this late"

"Pyrrha it's only the start of launch they will be here just like everyone else" Ren's wise words calm the greek looking girl he placed a napkin in front of Nora who used her hands on her pancakes when they were dripping in maple syrup.

"Didn't they say they did morning training" jaune said

"They do morning training every signal day" wiess said matter of factly

"I'm surprised they haven't collapsed from it all" Blake said while reading her *cough *smut *cough*

"Chief and six say they done it since childhood so it no surprise" Ren said again giving Nora another napkin

"Don't you guys thinks it a bit weird how everyone looks at them like how they are famous or something because there have been a lot of people going up to them with like paper asking for autograph and stuff"

"jaune haven't you heard about the things they done" Pyrrha asked her clueless leader

"uhh, it depends on what they did, why what they do to earn all the attention" when he said that the teams of the table just stared at him

"what"

"oh my Oum how are you so oblivious to everything that goes on in the world, have you hared about the amount of assignments and missions they go on and the amount of things they do in vale" wiess nearly yelled to jaune for his stupidness

"Yeah we all go on mission what so special though"

"Every single mission they go on are way above our actual ones like shadow mission where we have to be with a seasoned hunter but for them they go on high risk ones without them all the dangerous Grimm's out there they go to kill and all the criminal that have aura they take down, everything they have done also got them all that attention they are more than prodigies." Wiess exclaimed as if praising them

"Wow, you must have a secret crush with one of them to honour speech them this much" yang grinned teasingly when she saw her team mates checks turn red

"N-no I- I'm merely impressed with their achievement of what they done" wiess was hoping it wasn't obvious 'they are attractive when they are sooo ho- NO bad thoughts' wiess thought to herself in the mist of this Ruby came back to the table with a large book that said 'plans for the 2nd term' it also had a scribbled out part saying 'property of Weiss Schnee'

"Well aside from Weiss's secret crush I have come" Ruby said from the head of the table dropping the book on the table making a loud thud she then stood in an attention posture

"Friends, sister, Weiss 'hey' in the last 20 minutes and 10 seconds I had a dream"

"This otta be good" yang said

"in that time I have spent the time planning the greatest term plan that we will be able to get by with fun" ruby exclaimed excitedly but wiess came to realisation and saw that she used her book

"You wasted one of my books just to plan how we can have fun" she said mildly infuriated

"Yes, I mean come on wiess most of our exams are this term and with break around the corner plus with the Vytal festival a couple of months away our time is going to be taken competly, and that's when I realised to ask chief to help us and so in this book is the time table of or road to success"

"You asked the chief to help us with our work and he just said yes, sorry ruby but I find it hard to believe that he would help us with his status in the school" yang not quite sure of her sisters claim

"guys come on were like best friends with them with all the thing we do together so often but you can always ask them if you like" as soon as ruby said that the main doors to the mess hall opened and nearly all eyes were drawn towards one of the most iconic sights to the academy as there walking into the hall solder to solder was team CRRS, chief, ghost, rookie and six walked in to the room in their school uniform, seeing their faces were so rare as seeing them in their armour all the time, but knowing that six was a faunas was a slight shock to the world to know that the wolf saved many and killed many was something no expected some believed that he was a White Fang spy and had to have the animal put down but they received a bullet to the leg from chief during that one time, for all Faunus kind it gave them hope and showed how protective his team was to him and the fact they were accepted by the beacons headmaster it made support for the fang dwindle every more. but see their faces for real was almost a reassurance as at first many thought they were just robots made from atlas, but all knew that what they did was more than what an AK could achieve.

Chief team made their way to the register to claim some food from the heater that the chefs had made for them but they had to delay with some few fan girl coming up with enough courage to approach the solder boys, when that was over they made their way to their table with teams RWBY and JNPR

"So chief I hear that you would be helping us this term with our work so says ruby here" Blake asked

Chief glanced to her then returned to his food saying one thing "yes"

"And that she also got you to help us with our combat skill"

"That would be correct"

"and the fact that you will make SUPER PANCAKES" Nora yelled while tossing a bit of food to yang who caught it in her mouth, chief and the rest looked at her oddly for a minute ghost responded to her

"Sure why not" 'Cortana we will be adding in a recipe for a super pancake ''uhh ok I'll see what I can find'

"Well I guess we all are agreed with this time table of activities" yang said but was then hit by a grape looking at Nora she threw an apple back at her hitting her in the face, Nora then was annoyed then looked for something to throw back and found a cream pie she going to throw back but the course shifted to wiess as she just stood up to talk "well I for one have to-" she never got to finish that sentence as a whole pie slammed into her face all eyes turned to see Nora at the end of her throw but then shifted her hand in a pointing gesture to Ren as if he did it but he had a palm to his face clearly embarrassed by her action, team CRRS immediately moved to the side of the mess hall for things were about to get messy.

 **[ONE EPIC FOOD FIGHT LATTER]**

You could say that the sight of the mess hall was a real mess (pun intended) it was as though a bomb had hit it as there so many food stains everywhere it wasn't even funny it was everywhere to the glass, walls, floor, and even the ceiling and that's way high up, but the sight of the defeated team JNPR was truly a sight to behold, there entire front side was covered in food and the laughing members of RWBY only had small amounts chief and his team just gazed upon them almost smirking, they were sort of living a stolen moment of their life and those who had there teen life could say it was another for the books, it was moments like these you needed in your life, chief and six would feel a new feeling they never felt nor understand it well but the gut feeling they had told them it was natural but when you live in a battlefield since the age of 14 then you going to lose a precious moment, the drugs that they were given to suppress those drives of childish and immature behaviours of a teen were slowly surfacing but were put to the back of the mind as they fixed their minds to the mission of their duty. But even when not in combat and not studying and learning more about the world, the moments they would wonder Vale or the halls and gardens of Beacon, when they have time of solitude is a moment where they can feel what they have locked inside, and with those moments, they try hard to learn and understand the feelings they have building up, to try to keep them in check. It is one battle they will never win as it is the most hardest they will ever know, but in time they will find ways to coup with it and eventually they will win it but for now, they still have a lot to learn.

 **Well that's done and it's only day 1 of my holiday in another country and I have to brag they have super good pizzas**

 **Favour and like as chief and six deal with emotions of what it is like to be a teen**


End file.
